mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
History (No Americas)
Here you can find information about the POD-s and the pre-game history of the world without Americas. Prehistoric - 1789 AD The first differences between OTL and this ATL history occurred in the time when the human race spread across the world. The human tribes which crossed the ness between America and Asia in ATL stayed in Kamchatka or moved to Korea and China to the south. In 1492 Christopher Columbus wanted to find a new route to India. He thought if he sailed to the west he would reach the rich country on the east. He was correct. First his three ship arrived to China, and later to the lands of Vietnam. After bypassing Indochina and the Malaysian peninsula he finally docked in India. After his discovery lots of European travelers followed his way and became rich in the New World. East Asia and Oceania A few years later the first Spanish conquistadors arrived, and conquered Vietnam and Siam in the early 1500s. The Portuguese arrived a bit later. They started colonising in Indonesia, and discovered the northern parts of Australia. Several wars was fought between these two powers over the rule of this territory; the biggest one was the Three Years War (1563-1566). China was unified in the Chinese Civil War (1541-1570), but lots of territories was conquered by the European countries. Japan chose an other way. She started radical modernisation in the first century of the European expansion and successfully defended herself against the Spanish conquerors. Australia was mapped by the French who conquered the eastern parts of the continent. Other lands were seized by Spain and Portugal. India India was divided between Spain and Portugal in the treaty of Tordesillas, which was different from the OTL one. It only divided India between the two raising power in 1494. The colonisation of the Hindustani subcontinent was a much longer process than the subduing of the Indochinese nations. The last independent Indian state was only destroyed in 1760. Africa Spain conquered the north African coastline and the Songhai Empire early in the 1500s. South Africa was also colonised. The Ottoman Empire also started conquests in the eastern regions and successfully subjugated whole Egypt and Ethiopia, creating a world power controlling all lands from Addis Ababa to Buda. England (later Great Britain) started colonisation around the Gulf of Guinea. French settlers moved to Somalia establishing new Christian towns there. 1789 - 1836 Napoleonic Wars In 1789 the Great French Revolution happened just like in OTL. Napoléon Bonaparte was crowned as the emperor of France. He conquered half of Europe, but didn't care much about the colonies. In the time of his war with Spain the overseas territories started to fight for their independence. Vietnam and Siam became sovereign states, and later Indonesia and Australia followed them. The East Asian Spanish hegemony collapsed. Spanish India was conquered by Britain. Aftermath The colonisation in Africa continued till the whole continent became conquered by the Europeans. Spain started to decay but still one of the strongest countries of the world. However, England, the winner of the Napoleonic wars reached its level in the game of politics. See also *No Americas Map Game Category:No Americas Map Game